


Shot Through the Heart

by Maynara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Steve would do anything to save his partner's life.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Shot Through the Heart

The shot had come out of nowhere.

One moment, they had been arguing about who gets to drive back to the airport and, in the next, Danny had collapsed into his arms with blood pouring from a wound high up on his chest.

Now, Steve stood in a corner of one of Lanai Community Hospital's trauma rooms with dried blood all over his skin and clothes. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched a team of doctors and nurses try to save his boyfriend's life. It didn't look good.

"He's losing a lot of blood," a doctor grunted, as he pressed another piece of gauze on top of the already soaked one. "He needs a blood transfusion!" another voice said and Steve stumbled forward. A gush of purpose surged through him.

"I'm the same blood type," he blurted out. "Take mine."

Four pairs of eyes looked at him. Then, when one of the doctor's nodded his approval, a young nurse stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "Let's go," she said and dragged him to another room.

She quickly took his blood pressure (normal), temperature (normal) and pulse (erratic), before she inserted a needle into his arm and started to draw blood.

Thirty minutes later, the nurse pulled the needle out again and quickly covered the little puncture wound with a band aid. "All done," she said. She stood up and grabbed the bag of blood. "Stay here and don't get up. I'll be right back."

Steve's heart was still thumping wildly, but his thoughts were a little bit more dulled. His brain was operating more sluggishly then before and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. _Huh_. He didn't remember ever feeling this woozy after donating blood.

A few minutes ticked by and Steve's dizziness only increased. The ceiling above him was spinning slowly and he was beginning to feel slightly nauseous. That couldn't be good.

"Your partner is in surgery right now," a voice right next to him said and Steve startled. He hadn't heard the nurse return. "You can start to get up slowly now, but take your time. There's a waiting room around the corner where you can wait for the duration of the surgery."

Steve briefly thought about telling her that he was feeling off, but then he stopped himself. He had people to call, authorities to contact and cases to transfer. He didn't have _time_ to feel off.

Slowly, Steve sat up. His field of view spun even faster and he blinked rapidly. Dark spots started to swim in front of his eyes.

"Commander, are you alright?" the nurse asked with a worried frown. "You look a little pale. Maybe you should—"

"I'm fine," he replied and gave her a shaky smile. Then he pushed to his feet.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the nurse's shocked face.

When Steve came to, he was back on the gurney. His legs were elevated and he was hooked up to an IV, as well as a heart monitor. _Fantastic_.

Instead of the nurse, a doctor was standing next to him and scribbling something down on a notepad. Steve cleared his throat and the man looked up.

"Commander," he said and put the clipboard down. "How are you feeling?"

"How's Danny? How's my partner?" Steve asked instead and pushed himself up. He winced when a headache spiked behind his eyes.

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Relax, Commander. Your partner is still in surgery. They were able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. It looks like he's going to make it."

"Thank god…" Steve breathed. He rubbed a hand down his face and flinched when his fingers brushed over a sore spot on his forehead.

"Let's talk about **you** , now," the doctor said and Steve cringed.

"I passed out, didn't I…" he guessed. His memories were a little foggy, but he did remember getting up after having his blood drawn. After that, everything is black.

The doctor nodded. "You did indeed. And you hit your head pretty good. You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

Steve sighed. "That never happened before."

The doctor pursed his lips and fixed him with a stern stare. "Commander, you should have told us that you're expecting. There are rules in place about donating blood during pregnancy. I understand that your partner—"

It took a moment for the words to register in Steve's brain but, when they did, he held up his hand. "Whoa, hold on. _Expecting?_ _Pregnancy?_ " he repeated and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

The doctor blinked and then took off his reading glasses. "You don't know yet," he said, clearly surprised.

"Know _what_?" Steve asked.

The doctor sat down in the chair next to the gurney. "Commander, you are fourteen weeks pregnant."

Danny was pale and looked incredibly small in the hospital bed. An IV line was running into the back of his hand and a tube underneath his nostrils supplied him with fresh oxygen. The thick gauze on his chest was a little red in the middle, but the heart monitor beeped slowly and steadily.

Steve sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Danny's hand. His boyfriend had made it through surgery and the doctors had assured him that, given time, he would make a full recovery. Now, all he needed to do was open his eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, Danny," Steve said quietly and squeezed his unconscious partner's hand. "I thought I was going to lose you."

He moved from sitting in the chair to sitting on the edge of the bed. He cradled Danny's hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"I can't lose you, you hear me? Gracie and Charlie need you, **I** need you, and… our baby needs you," he added and pressed Danny's hand against his yet to grow belly. "This is absolutely insane and crazy and I don't even know how to process this, but… we're going to have a baby…"

Suddenly, Danny's fingers fluttered against his middle. Looking up, Steve smiled when he met his boyfriend's blue eyes. "Danny."

Danny blinked slowly. He seemed groggy and a little out of it, but his hand was slowly stroking over Steve's stomach. "You're pregnant…?" he croaked weakly.

"Yeah," Steve said and covered his partner's hand with his.

Danny smiled tiredly. "If _you_ are pregnant, why am _I_ in the hospital…?"

The smile fell from Steve's lips. He'd scrubbed off all the blood and changed into a new shirt, but the feeling of Danny's blood sticking to his skin was still embedded into his brain. "You got shot," he said and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Well, that explains _this_ …" Danny said and brushed his fingers over the bandage on his chest. "How bad was it?"

"Bad enough."

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Danny apologized and intertwined his fingers with Steve's.

Steve smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "I'm just glad you're alive. I wouldn't want to be on diaper duty all by myself."

Danny laughed hoarsely. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it," he promised and gave Steve's belly a gentle squeeze. "I can't wait to meet her."

" _Her?_ "

"It's a girl, I can feel it," Danny grinned tiredly.

Steve rolled his eyes and snorted. "Sure you can."

They kept arguing about their unborn baby's gender, until Danny dozed off again. Steve watched him sleep for a few minutes and combed his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I love you, Danno."

Danny's hand twitched again against his stomach and Steve chuckled. They couldn't wait to meet their little surprise baby.


End file.
